Godzilla: Age of Monsters Ep1 Dawn of a New Age
by SupernalGodzilla
Summary: When an egg from an age long forgotten is discovered after the testing of an Atomic Bomb. A young woman will be the first to witness the birth of a new age. The Age of Monsters. Inspired by Zillah 91 Kaiju Wars and Godzilla: The Series
1. Prologue

**I'm remaking the Godzilla: Age of Monsters Ep1 Dawn of a New Age (Previously titled, Rise of Godzilla) chapter 1 to 3 and hopefully get myself in a groove to continue my series. These chapters will have some serious changes. **

**I am making this story into a Godzilla 'anime', seriously Toho where is our Godzilla anime, I think it's possible to do so.**

**These are in memory of Zillah 91 and his Godzilla FanFic series, Kaiju Wars. **

**Godzilla is © Toho**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

**Lagos Island, November 3rd****1996, 3:00pm**

Off the coast of Japan, hidden by a cluster of islands, in the centre of the Bikini Atoll, is an island that is untouched by man. This island has been called by the local people of Odo Island, Lagos Island. To them it is an island where nature brings life and nurtures it, to its fullest potential. The trees sway in the breeze of the air and a flock of birds fly above in the blue, clear sky. On the ground, a pack of wild boars are scurrying along the lakeside looking for something to eat. This is Mother Nature is at her best, where everything is natural. But now, mankind will interfere with Mother Nature's work in the cruelest way possible.

In a flash, a gigantic mushroom cloud rose high above the sky, with a sickening explosion. Blackening the sky, as ash and fire started raining down on the island. The sea that surrounded the island was pushed back violently by the blast. As the mushroom cloud completely engulf the entire island. The island shakes violently, like the island was being struck by an earthquake. Enormous fissures start to appear around the island, causing trees and hillsides to fall into the cracks, as the island started to split away. The entire island was literally splitting into segments of land; some parts of the island are even drowning to the bottom of the ocean's floor.

It seemed like it lasted forever, but in actual fact it lasted just two minutes.

The once peaceful Island that was nature's pride is now nothing but a nuclear wasteland. Trees have been striped to nothing. The water that once traveling down the paths, has evaporated and has been replaced by ash, and even solid rock was disintegrated by the force of the blast. Everything that was once living on the island ceased to exist. The explosion had at last ended, but its job is done. The Atomic Bomb is man's ultimate weapon. It is nothing more than a weapon of death and destruction, a tool of war and a meaning of fear used by the countries that own them against their enemies. Mankind never has intended it to be a bringer of life.

Then why now, has this happen?

Resting at the bottom of one of the remaining cliff faces, surrounded by an extension of rocks is an egg. The egg is about eight feet long, with a coloration of a brownish murky green. The eggshell was smooth on the top, but rough on the bottom, though the egg is covered in ash and dirt. The egg gave a sudden jerk in movement; the unborn creature that dwells inside the egg stirs to life. How? How did this egg, an egg that survived an age that is long forgotten in the pages of earth's history, survive the most destructive weapon mankind has ever built.

Heck… maybe it's just fate playing its tricks again or is just one big accident.

I don't know. Do you?

* * *

><p><strong>A lot better than the original I believe, so what do you guys think.<strong>

**Yes, I know that the Bikini Atoll Atomic Testing's were done in the 50's and not in the 90's. This is all just to the story, nothing else.**

**I hope that I get a lot more done than just three. Anyway thanks for reading, review in the box below to let me know.**

**Happy Birthday Godzilla! Celebrating 60 years of Mayhem!**


	2. The Greatest Scientific Discovery

**I'm remaking the Godzilla: Age of Monsters Ep1 Dawn of a New Age (Rise of Godzilla) chapter 1 to 3 and hopefully get myself in a groove to continue my series. These chapters will have some serious changes.**

**Godzilla is © Toho**

* * *

><p>The Greatest Scientific Discovery<p>

**Lagos Island, November 10th 1996, 10:15am**

Days have passed since the destruction of Lagos Island by the Atomic Bomb, though while the main blast has calmed down, the real weapon still lingers. Atomic Radiation, it acts like a second effect of an Atomic Bomb, so the blast did not kill you, the radiation probably will. But that does not make any sense for the egg that still lies inside its nest, occasionally moving as if it is impatiently waiting for something. It is impossible for something like it to survive. What does this mean? Why has this egg been allowed to survive while everything else surrounding it has perished? For now those questions will remain unanswered, as man will have to walk upon what he has done.

A chopper flies over the island searching for a suitable place to land. Moments later, the chopper touches down on the ash covered ground. Inside are two pilots, and four scientists, the scientists have been given the task of researching the effects of the bomb that was dropped. What these people did not know is that they were walking blindly towards probably the greatest scientific find of all of earth's history.

"You have half an hour to conduct your research before we're heading back, Dr. Kashiwagi" One of the pilots said to the lead scientist of the group, the chopper is now on standby in case anything is to happen. "Fair enough, half an hour is plenty, will keep you updated." Dr. Kashiwagi said, before walking towards his team. Dr. Kashiwagi and his team are all in radiation suits to keep them safe from the radiation that lingers in the air.

"Alright then, we will start our research from over those hills and continue on from there, we have fifteen minute so there is no time to waste, let's go." Dr. Kashiwagi said, and then he takes the lead of the group to towards the hills, towards the cliff face, towards the egg.

Fifteen minutes has past, and the team has reached the hills, from there they have started to begin their research. By using their Geiger counters for signs of radiation activity on the tree stumps that where once trees, they record the results for future development. But as the team gets closer towards the cliff face the readings start to change quickly.

"Dr. Kashiwagi!" One of the scientists called out, catching Dr. Kashiwagi's attention. He went up to the scientist. "What's the matter?" Dr. Kashiwagi asked, the young scientist turns his head towards Dr. Kashiwagi.

"I don't know, but my Geiger counter is acting up." The young scientist said. "What do you mean 'acting up' " Dr. Kashiwagi questioned. He looked at the scientist's G-counter to see it going… down? This is bizarre; it's far too low of a reading, lower than what he was receiving from his spot before he was called over.

Dr. Kashiwagi then looked at his G-counter and saw it too was at an unreasonable level. It was making no sense. "Wait a moment, if I point the Geiger counter over here…" The young scientist said before pointing his counter at the cliff face. "Ichrio, what are you doing?" Dr. Kashiwagi questioned Ichrio, as Ichrio started walking a few steps forward, as he walked towards the cliff face, he looked down to see the readings on his Geiger counter starting to deplete.

"There is something absorbing the radiation near that cliff face." He shouted with excitement in his voice to the rest of his team. Dr. Kashiwagi and the rest of the team looked at Ichrio as he walked off, before following him in pursuit.

The cliff face towered over the scientists like ants, with the wind howling through the gaps at the top. It gave the cliff face a haunting feel to the place surrounding it, like it is the unknown. But the scientists are more interested at what is at the base. The scientists are all surrounding the source of the radiation drop, the egg.

"What in God's name…" Dr. Kashiwagi said, almost speechless at what he is seeing.

They were all baffled at the size of the egg, though Ichrio was all excited at what is happening, exclaiming it is 'the greatest scientific discovery ever'. He is the youngest one of the team.

"Hurry, Dr. Kashiwagi, tell the pilots to bring the chopper around." Ichrio called out from the other side of the egg, examining the texture of the egg.

Dr. Kashiwagi contacted the chopper, telling the pilots that they are picking up a 'special package'. The pilots, unsure of what the team has discovered, decide to see for themselves. In a few minutes later the chopper landed near the cliff face and like the scientists they too was amazed when they saw the egg, they too wearing radiation suits.

"What the heck laid that?" One of the pilots asked Dr. Kashiwagi. He simply shrugged his shoulders; even he does not know who gave birth to it. "I think that it must have been a large dinosaur." Ichrio said, like it was something new. Everyone around looked at him like he is crazy. Ichrio, seeing everyone looking at him strangely, simply said.

"Well, what other large creature, could have laid it?" Ichrio said to the team, getting a couple of nods of understand where he is getting the idea from. Dr. Kashiwagi brought the Geiger counter at the base of the egg to see that the radiation surrounding it was so low that they could take off their suits and would not have worry about thermal radiation. "This egg is the source of our radiation drop gentlemen." Dr. Kashiwagi said, baffling everyone around at the statement.

"What! How can an egg, first of all, survive an Atomic Bomb and second absorb radiation. One of the pilots said, with absolute disbelief. "Whatever is in this egg must be dead or…" The pilot was interrupted when the egg suddenly shook in its nest. This causes everyone around the egg to stand back away from it.

"I think it just proved to us that it is well and truly alive." Dr. Kashiwagi said to the pilot, as the egg ceased moving. "We must research this egg. Imagine all the possibilities that we can learn from it." Dr. Kashiwagi turned himself toward the pilots. "Load it onto the chopper." He demanded.

The pilots quickly opened the back hatch of the helicopter to bring out a large pallet trolley and carefully placed the egg onto it. Then everyone started pushing the egg gently towards the chopper to make sure that they did not kill the creature inside of the egg, they placed the egg into the cargo area of the chopper and strapped on non – elastic straps around the egg to keep it from rocking around.

**North Pacific Ocean, 1000 kilometers off Japan, 10:45am**

The chopper flies away from the lifeless island, with the scientists and its 'special package' aboard. In the cabin area of the chopper, the scientists were in a discussion as to where would be the best place for them to study the egg, the egg remained stationary.

An American scientist suggested taking the egg over to the California Academy of Science in San Francisco. He believed that is where vast fields of science were studied, such as paleontology. There they could unlock more of the secrets that surround the egg. The only problem is that the helicopter is running low on the fuel and that they will not make it there in time.

Ichrio stated that it would be best to study the egg at Kanazawa University in Japan, Ichrio though that it was brilliant since Japan is closer to the island and that the chopper would not run out of fuel. On a more personal level, it is the university at which he studied. That idea of going there was brought down when Dr. (name) said that the university is not as advanced as other universities in Japan. "If I may suggest gentleman, another location?" A scientist on the right side of Dr. Kashiwagi said. "Yes Professor Minami, what do you suggest?" Dr. Kashiwagi asked.

Professor Minami is a senior geologist of the University of Tokyo. He was brought on the mission to find out what effect the Atomic Bomb has on the earth. However, he also worked with another research facility, though it more worked around military production. Still, he knows some people there that would be very interested in their discovery.

"There is a research, facility known as the Toho Institute of Science; next to it is a military base run by the JDF, it is located just off the coast of Tokyo Bay, the perfect place where the egg can be studied in secret." Professor Minami said. "I also suggest that we keep this as a secret from the public, because we know that the creature inside of the egg is very much alive and could become a threat to the public." Professor Minami finished. All the other scientist believe that this would be the best course of action.

**Toho Institute of Science, Birth Island, 11:15am **

Half an hour later, the chopper reached its location, the facility is situated on a medium size island with a long two-way bridge connecting to the mainland. A small military air base is situated next to the facility as Professor Minami said.

The chopper touches down on a helipad, where a group of people are waiting for the chopper blades to cease moving. One of them waiting is one of the main heads of the research facility.

The chopper comes to a stop as the engines dies down, a group of men head for the back, the cargo door opens where the men carefully bring out the egg by using a large flatbed trolley to move the egg inside a large warehouse that is next to the facility. It would be then transported to an underground section of the facility by an elevator, this is mostly used to house experimental vehicles.

The scientists exit out of the chopper and are greeted by the man waiting.

"Greetings, I am Dr. Shinzo Mafune; I heard about your finding from Professor Minami." The man introduced himself. Dr. Kashiwagi shook Shinzo's hand.

Dr. Shinzo Mafune is a leading scientist of underwater research for twenty years. He, along with his daughter Katsura have explored the depths of the ocean that surrounds Japan. It is rumored that he discovered a large sea-creature that he is hiding, even from his own daughter.

"Yes, the egg must be researched, who knows what's inside." Dr. Kashiwagi said.

"Indeed, shall we head inside?" Dr. Mafune asked. He received nods of agreements from the group.

Entering from the entrance of the facility and passing by the recipient table they come towards the first door, Dr. Mafune swipes his ID card and enter the code 1-9-5-4.

The door opens and the group walked by many research areas. Inside many scientist are doing their respectful job. Some are working on mechanics, others on chemistry, all are important in this facility to bring mankind to the next step.

Dr. Mafune and the group walked up to an elevator. Entering the elevator and another swipe of the ID, entering 2-0-1-4 and pressing B5 (which is the lowest floor of the facility) the elevator started to descend.

"So Dr. Mafune, are you to be in charge of this operation?" Ichrio asked. Curious to know what is going to happen.

"What? Oh heavens no, I'm more in the underwater science division." Dr. Mafune said. The elevator reached B5 and the doors opened.

"In fact, for this one I am leaving it to a dear friend of mine." Dr. Mafune said, as they started walking down the hallway with their footsteps echoing all the way.

Entering a door they've reached the area where the egg is placed, surrounded by a glass container. The room where the egg sits is large in size. Thirty-five meters across and twenty-five meters high.

"Why is this room so big and why is it that all the equipment outside of the room as well?" Ichrio asked, looking at the high tech equipment. An infrared camera circling around the egg show that the inside is very warm. A heart-beat monitor, showing how many and how fast each beat is going, that are just some of the equipment that are working around the egg.

"It really is simple, since we do not know what lives inside of that egg, we don't know how large it is to grow or if it is herbivore or carnivore." Dr. Mafune explain, applying that safety is the number one priority.

"I see that this is taken very seriously, so how long do we have to wait for your friend to arrive?" Dr. Kashiwagi asked Dr. Mafune.

"Well hopefully not that long and that… Ah! There you are." Dr. Mafune was interrupted when somebody came through the door.

* * *

><p><strong>In the original, all three chapters combine reached 2000 words. Now one chapter surpass that. <strong>

**A lot more information, facts, dialogues, (Easter eggs) are in this chapter.**

**I'm loving what I am doing so how about you, review in the box below and let me know.**

Page **7** of **7**


	3. Miki Saegusa and The Beast

**I'm remaking the Godzilla: Age of Monsters Ep1 Dawn of a New Age (Previously titled, Rise of Godzilla) chapter 1 to 3 and hopefully get myself in a groove to continue my series. These chapters will have some serious changes. **

**Godzilla is © Toho**

* * *

><p>Miki Saegusa and The Beast<p>

**Toho Institute of Science, Birth Island, November 10th****1996, 11:32am **

First in line is an elderly man, somewhere around his eighty's. He is wearing a lab coat with the logo of the 'Toho Science Division' on the right side. His name is Dr. Kyohei Yamane a veteran in the Japanese Science Department; he is famous worldwide for the discovery of the world's largest land predator, the Gojirasaurus. Next to Dr. Yamane is his assistant, a woman who is barely in her twenties. Wearing a similarly lab coat that Dr. Yamane is wearing. Her name is Miki Saegusa and in these next few days her life will change in a way no one would ever expect.

"Gentleman, Dr. Mafune, shall we begin." Dr. Yamane said, walking towards them with his cane to help him keep stable. "Oh, I didn't know that you, Dr. Yamane still worked in the field of science." Ichrio said. Being a fan of Dr. Yamane work in his youth and his inspiration when in his college years, to finally meet him is a dream came true. "I've read all your books and…" Ichrio mouth was covered up by Dr. Kashiwagi.

"I am sorry about this Dr. Yamane; it's just sometimes Ichrio gets out of line." Dr. Kashiwagi apologized to Dr. Yamane, while Ichrio complained in muffles along the lines of 'stop always doing this to me'.

"Nonsenses, in a world where science is still evolving, there will always be the time for the professional to pass on the touch." Dr. Yamane said. Turning his attention on the egg on the other side, he ponders his thoughts. "But enough of that, it is more of a wonder on how this egg survived; there are a million questions that I can just think of from the top of my head." Dr. Yamane said, still thinking on how is this possible.

"I am sure that all your answers will be unlocked in due time Dr. Yamane." Dr. Mafune said. He then turned his attention to Miki, who was sticking close in case of anything. "Miki, in the meanwhile; can you make a quick look around the container to make sure everything is ready." He asked the assistant and she responded with a nod.

"Right away, Dr. Mafune; I am onto it." Miki said, before heading for the door that leads to the egg. Flashing her ID card and typing in the code 1-9-8-9 and entering the room; though leaving the door open just in case of an emergency or if the egg was to hatch.

While the others talked on the possibility that the egg must not have received the full blast of the bomb because of the cliff face were it laid, which then went onto the next topic of how old the egg must be. Miki is making sure that all the cables are in the right places, going around the glass container. Though she couldn't help but feel like she is being watched by someone.

A last minute check, everything seems to be in place and ready to go. However as she was leaving the egg and back to the scientists she heard a whisper in the air.

"Miki." she heard the voice; a soft, childlike and timid voice went through her ears.

She looked confused; she turned her head over to see that the others did not hear the voice, probably that is because their discussion is too loud. Thinking that it is just in her head she walked back towards the door. "Miki." The voice went again, this time louder. Now it really was in her head, but she cannot ignore its calling. She pinpointed to where it is coming from and… no it can't possibly be… the egg? Well whatever is inside there; it knows what going on, it knows its location and more importantly it knows who she is and where. Miki started to get scared. What is this creature? What is its intention? But the big question is, what does it want with her? Her curiosity about what is going on got the better of her as it seems the world suddenly vanished, it was just her and the egg, as she walked towards the egg. What is about to happen will change the world.

While all this is happening inside room, the scientists were talking on theory #62. Which is that the egg was put in a state of hibernation and was reawaken by the bomb. Though Ichrio lost interest after theory #45, which is that the parent laid the egg not long ago and possibly died from the radiation. Ichrio could not get out of his head that he has developed a crush on Dr. Yamane's assistant. 'What is her name again… that's right, Miki… now that's a beautiful name.' Ichrio could not help but blush when she first came, her smile and her voice… her voice! He may have heard it just once but it sounded like it was pristine and clear.

He could not help but enter the door-way and was thinking of a 'charming' way of getting her attention. Maybe telling her how it was **he** who discovered the egg. "You know, I was thinking on calling the creature inside of the egg… Miki?" Ichrio is in sudden shock as the egg started glowing in reddish colour, on the other side of the glass. The scientists too were baffled of what is happening.

"What's going on, is the egg to… hatch?" Dr. Kashiwagi said with panic in his voice.

"Do you think Kyohei, that it's time?" Dr. Mafune asked Dr. Yamane. He too is startled that it is happening so soon. "Yes… it is time." Dr. Yamane however, knew that this was happening… he has seen the signs before.

Miki is getting closer and closer to the egg, like she was in a trance. While the scientists are seeing the egg glow red; to her, it is glowing a bright pearl white colour with a warm sensation seemingly leaking out of it. Ichrio tried calling out Miki's name, but was going through deaf ears. So Ichrio chose to retreat back to the others, confused and scared for Miki. Miki was nearing reaching distance of touching the container. Outlines of the egg started to cracks and the egg was rocking in short bursts, but Miki didn't not back down. Just as she touched the container, all chaos broke lose. As if some sort of energy was released from the egg, destroying the glass container and pushing Miki to the ground. Patterns of cracks spread all around the egg covering an entire side. Before the section suddenly bulged, as the creature inside started to struggle to break free from its shelled home.

"Somebody get Miki out of there." Ichrio pleaded, worried that something might happen to Miki.

"I cannot open the door, it must be on emergency lockdown." Dr. Minami said as he tried opening the door.

But it seems that by the destruction of the container, it have severed a cable that was fitted beside the egg causing the door to go on lockdown, to keep whatever it is inside the area and everyone outside safe from harm. But that also mean that Miki is trapped as well.

"I will call security…" Dr. Kashiwagi suggested but is stopped by Dr. Yamane.

"No." Dr. Yamane said in a sharp tone. Everyone looked at Dr. Yamane liked if he was insane. Ichrio was devastated to even hear that his icon was leaving his own assistant to whatever is hatching; now he wished he had grabbed Miki and got her out when he had the chance. Dr. Yamane walked up and watched through the window. Seeing Miki getting up off the ground, still looking at the egg as it is hatching.

"Allow Miki this opportunity, to come into contact with this creature." Dr. Yamane said in a softer tone then before. "If it attacks… then you may call security." Dr. Yamane lowering his head and then up again to see Miki walking towards the egg.

"She could be dead before they would arrive." Ichrio said disgusted of what the man is thinking. "Ichrio, enough!" Dr. Kashiwagi said loudly and in a rough tone, hoping that Ichrio will calm down. Though while he too is questioning what Dr. Yamane is thinking, he cannot allow his assistant's anger get the better of him. "Then I hope for Miki's sake; for everyone sake; that it doesn't happen." Dr. Yamane said, taking a deep breath and watched Miki now a meter away from the egg with a careful eye.

The shape of a well-developed arm, ending in a hand with four clawed fingers, juts out the side of the egg. As that happens a large, thick tail smashes away the shell behind it. A pair of muscled legs pushes their way out of the bottom of the egg. The shell breaks into two, pieces of shell now showered along the glass covered floor.

The creature gives a shrill, high-pitched cry. Shaking off the last bit of the thick yolk, allowing all to see what had emerged.

Miki taking a couple steps back, to allow herself to marvel at the being who has been born, and what a creature it is.

The hatchling stood at least seven feet tall, pretty much towering over Miki's five feet six inches. The most immediate animal to come to mind is a dinosaur; it is clearly reptilian, scales covering all parts of its body. Standing on two legs, with its well-developed arms hanging down in front of its chest. Its head has a short snout, with small, muscular ridges above its orange eyes, and the face certainly has a baby-like appearance to it. The creature's body looks like a normal dinosaur, but between its shoulders and thighs, there is a widening so despite what looks like a barrel chest. The tail was almost the length as it body.

Instead of it standing up straight or having the stance of a real dinosaur, it seems to be in more of a leaning position with its tail dragging along the floor. Tiny spikes cover the top part of its head which trails down to the neck. Slightly larger forked spikes runs down its back, finishing down to the tail are smaller spikes. The feet are closed to together with four clawed toes.

"It's, it's a…" Dr. Kashiwagi couldn't find his words. There is no species anything like, expect for one.

"A baby Gojirasaurus." Ichrio too was amazed that right in front of him is the juvenile of the largest carnivore that ever lived, well he can scratch off lived.

'This is… unexpected, but this isn't an ordinary one; no, this one has been formed by our foolishness." Dr. Yamane thought bitterly.

Miki stood her ground, completely speechless. But, the voice; dinosaurs can't speak.

The Gojirasaurus looked around the room in curiosity. When it spotted Miki, it started walking towards her. Not knowing to what she is doing, Miki reaches out an arm to touch the little guy…

* * *

><p><strong>Third Chapter done, now I can start writing up the next chapters. <strong>

**Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review in the box below to let me know.**


	4. A Link has been Established

**Welcome to the fourth chapter of Godzilla: Age of Monsters Ep1 Dawn of a New Age. I hope you have been enjoying the last three chapters.**

**I only got up to three chapters in the original one before other things in my life came up and the story was lost, well now I'm ready to continue on.**

* * *

><p>A Link has been Established<p>

**Toho Institute of Science, November 10th 1996, 11:50am**

As Miki touched the snout of the Gojirasaurus, he started moving his head in her palm like some sort of big scaly cat. It gave a happy chirp, clearly liking what she is doing. Miki couldn't help herself but laugh at what is happening. She turned her attention to the scientist in the room. "It's alright, I'm okay." Miki said, informing everyone that she is safe for the time being. She gave him (well she thinks he is a he) another rub on the snout. The newborn gave another happy chirp, and even started wagging its tail.

The people outside of the room are shocked that the dinosaur did not attack her. They are even in more shock that it is acting like more a playful dog than a ferocious predator. Dr. Yamane was smiling through the whole process of what was going on between the two; he could see that this was going to be the start of something precious. "This is absolutely incredible, I can't even explain what is going… does anyone know what is going on?" Dr. Minami asked his colleges. But all that he receives is silence, they too could not explain.

The Gojirasaurus started pushing Miki in a playful manner, it was clearly excited. Chirping and soft growls, it was having the time of its life with her. It was only born three minutes ago. But still, the time of its life. "Ah, stop it, please stop it…" Miki couldn't keep herself steady as she was pushed along the ground slowly.

The Gojirasaurus gave a gruff and stopped. Miki stared right at its eyes, its pure orange eyes… like that of an atomic explosion. She gasped in shock, how could she have forgotten that this 'little' guy survived what few can. She does not know what is going to happen… will it succumb to radiation poisoning or… she couldn't dare think of anything worse. She bowed her head, saddened for the Gojirasaurus's misfortune.

The Gojirasaurus sensing Miki's change of feeling gave her a slight push and soft worrying chirp. Miki looked up seeing in his eyes that he cares for her. That raised another question, why is it acting so playful and caring to her. Is it because it perceived her as its mother, like that of a baby bird? She just doesn't understand. She went to give it a pat right between his eyes. When suddenly, an intense feeling of pain flares up inside her head. She screamed in terror as white flashes started rapidly coming in her head. Memories of her past; her school years, learning in university, meeting Dr. Yamane… even memories that she thought she'd locked away appeared. She couldn't take it; it was unbearable. She wanted it to stop… no more… no more.

The Gojirasaurus bellowed in pain as well, moving back away from Miki until it fell on the floor, before it closed his eyes. He stared at Miki as she too fell to the ground, and as his vision got blurry different shapes started coming surrounding her. The Gojirasaurus then got the sensation to stand up and defend her against the shapes… but he went into slumber before he could think of anything else.

"Call security!" Dr. Yamane shouted out, running as fast as his legs could go. He came to the door and entered in the override code 1-9-9-5. The door unlocked and he rushed in the room, watching carefully at the Gojirasaurus as it fell to the ground writhing in pain, before he came to Miki's aid.

The other scientist watched in fear; the door behind them opened up and two security officers with rifles came through. A third man then came through and you could tell immediately that he is someone you do not want to mess around with.

Colonel Douglas Gordon. A high ranking military officer of the JDF Birth Island division; whatever happens on this island has to receive clearance with him. When he heard about the egg, he thought it was just a fossil, but when he saw it in front of him. He knew he had to take extra caution with it.

"What of the situation, Dr. Mafune?" Douglas asked. Dr. Mafune turns his full attention the man behind him. "Well you see Colonel it is that…" Dr. Mafune was interrupted when Dr. Yamane's voice is heard. "Do not shot at it!" Dr. Yamane said loudly. Talking clearly to the two soldiers aiming their rifles at the creature. "Sir, for your safety; we have been given the orders to fire at the creature if it is to harm anyone of your team Dr. Yamane." An officer said in the standard 'solider' voice. He then loaded his weapon, bearing down, finger on the trigger. "Stand down gentleman, situation is green; I repeat, situation green" Gordon said, as he came through. The soldiers laid down their weapon and gave him a salute. Gordon turned his attention to the Doctor and the woman in his arms. He knew right away that she was in need of help. "Get her to the infirmary Doctor, and when you are finished; you and I are to talk." Douglas told Dr. Yamane. To which Dr. Yamane nodded in agreement. Leaving the creature to rest, everyone exited out. This is to be dealt with another day.

**Toho Institute of Science Infirmary, December 8th 1996, 4:10am**

White ceiling… why does Miki feel like she's going to see this a lot. She rose up to see Dr. Yamane sitting next to her right. She gave him a tired smile and he gave her a bright smile.

"I was fearing that you would miss Christmas." Dr. Yamane said, using his cane to stand himself up, walking up so that he may give her a hug. Miki gladly gave one back, she was so fortunate to have a man like him. He treats her like she is his own daughter sometimes.

"How are feeling?" Dr. Yamane asked. Miki still half-asleep, looked around to see that she is in an infirmary room.

"Tired, really tired." Miki said groaning. She started stretching her arms, which were sore for being in one place. Dr. Yamane walked out the door for a moment, to come back with a nurse and a trolley, where sitting on top was two cups and a kettle of Yuuki Cha tea, her favorite.

"How long was I out Dr. Yamane?" Miki asked, facing Dr. Yamane. He was currently pouring a cup for her.

"Nearly three weeks." Dr. Yamane said. He handed Miki, now in a sitting position the cup of tea.

"Arigato." Miki said, thanking Dr. Yamane, before taking a sip.

"It has come to strength again, hasn't Miki." Dr. Yamane said seriously.

Miki stared down at her cup; she thought it was gone when she was eighteen. But no, it now feels like it was dormant all this time and by just simply touching the Gojirasaurus… The Gojirasaurus!

Miki looked to Dr. Yamane in panic. She was going to asked what has happen to him… but Dr. Yamane knew by her body language and with the current situation what she was going to ask.

"The Gojirasaurus is still were it was when you saw it; awake and is being feed twice a week." Dr. Yamane said to Miki. Learning that he is still alive calmed her down, but the situation is still with her.

You see, Miki has a gift. A remarkable power to see things and senses thoughts of both humans and animals. Ever since she was a little girl, Miki Saegusa was a psychic. She does not know how or why she has received this gift. But because of this rare phenomenon, it is not easy keeping it a secret and people reactions are far from kind. She received the sharp end of the stick of bullying, abuse, and disrespect; classed as an outcast. Even with an I.Q level that can top with even the greatest of people at her age, she was never loved… not even her parents.

Shaking the negative thoughts from her head, she confirmed to Dr. Yamane that her powers have returned. Dr. Yamane simply sat, with a stern face. He understood the pain that she went through, that is why he took her to be his assistant. He did not want a bright mind like hers to be destroyed by the foulness of humanity. "When I was… unconscious Dr. Yamane; I saw visions of the Gojirasaurus… when it hatched." Miki said. Dr. Yamane just sat on the chair, allowing Miki to take her time. "He has just left one place, to enter another one, bigger and stranger." Miki said. She is explaining that she was looking through the mind of the Gojirasaurus. "He was confused at first, but then turned to see and saw a 'nice thing'." Miki said.

"The 'nice thing' was you." Dr. Yamane said, clearly interested. While he respects that Miki never likes speaking of what is going on through the thoughts of someone's mind, it is simply astounding to him what goes on behind the thoughts of people. If used correctly, you can use it to 'feel' emotions if someone are depressed or angered and can help them. However, if used incorrectly… as the old saying goes. The mind is a powerful thing; it can change the course of the world. **(SupernalGodzilla – 2014)**

"Yes, what he saw was someone he can rely on, to come to; almost like…" Dr. Yamane beat her to the punch. "A parent?" Dr. Yamane asked, with an amused look on his face. Even better is that Miki isn't looking at him, this is going to be a chuckle. "Yeah… a parent." Miki was too fixated looking down, to notice Dr. Yamane's 'concerned' expression.

"I thought that you were too patient to be in a 'relationship' at this time in order to be a parent or did decide that you are to skip the first two rules and decided to kidnap a baby dinosaur instead." Dr. Yamane asked in a 'concerned' voice to match his 'concerned' face. "Dr. Yamane!" Miki screamed in shock and awe, while the good old doctor laughed at his apprentice's outburst. What is it that young people say today… so worth it.

*Chuckle* "My apologies Miki, but by the way you were speaking, you were almost like that of a real parent." Dr. Yamane said. Miki gave him a pout before accepting his apology; it was nothing but harmless fun. "Can I… go see him… please?" Miki asked Dr. Yamane to see how the Gojirasaurus is. "We'll wait until the sun is up, then you can go see your 'son'. Is that alright with you Miki?" Dr. Yamane asked. Walking up to the door and standing beside it, waiting for Miki's answer.

"Alright… I'll get some shut-eye then, see you then Dr. Yamane." Miki said. Getting herself cozy in the bed.

"That is all I needed to hear." Dr. Yamane said. Turning off the lights and walking out the door.

**JDF Military Base, Birth Island, 4:50am **

Dr. Yamane was seated, in the office of Douglas Gordon and he himself was seated behind his desk. The wall clock ticking off the seconds as both man stared down. Eventually Gordon sighed, rubbing his temple.

"This wasn't what I was expecting so soon doctor, I thought the Gojirasaurus would hatch in a week or more. It was almost like… the radiation boosted its growth in the egg." Gordon explaining that it was too soon. "Indeed Gordon you are correct about the growth." Dr. Yamane said to the Colonel.

Gordon pondered his thoughts; his main priority is to make sure that everyone on this island is safe including even Tokyo which is nearly twenty-five kilometers away. It is his responsibility and he will do whatever it takes.

"Right now the creature is restless. Every time we send anyone in it will stand its ground, chest puffed, snarling and hissing. It clearly doesn't accept our company." Dr. Yamane talked more about how the Gojirasaurus is becoming a handful. "Like any animal, he is confused about what will become of him if he allows them to come closer." Dr. Yamane finished up. There is only one person that can set things straight and hopefully things around here will be a lot smoother.

Another sigh from Gordon, he just did not know what to make of this situation; they just have not meet anything like it before. Like stepping on a mine-field, you just do not know where the mines are. "Except for Miki Saegusa, correct doctor?" Gordon said, earning a nod from the doctor. He received the report when Dr. Yamane brought her here to be his assistant. The 'mind reading cheat' she was called by the teachers at the University of Tokyo.

Though he had never met the girl in the past, he could almost imagine her confusion and fear. The abuse she, had to deal with. There was once a time when he would have laughed in her face… if it was not for them.

"Has she recovered?" Gordon asked.

"Yes, she is resting at the moment. Though, she is anxious to see the Gojirasaurus again." Dr. Yamane said.

"Are you sure that she will not have another episode?" Gordon asked, wanting to make sure it was absolutely clear that something like what happened three weeks ago will not happen again.

"I am absolutely sure, Colonel." Dr. Yamane said.

With a final sigh from Gordon and permission to leave from him, Dr. Yamane exited out. Both of their minds are on the right path, but with different reasons to back them up. Gordon wants to make sure that the Gojirasaurus will not become a threat to anyone. For Dr. Yamane, that the Gojirasaurus not to become threatened by them.

* * *

><p><strong>There we go. We got past chapter three and are to enter into the unknown. (Queue ghostly noises)<strong>

**Thanks to all that have review, remember it that box below saying 'review'.**


	5. His name is Gojira or Godzilla

**Fifth Chapter to Godzilla: Age of Monsters Ep1.**

**Godzilla is © Toho**

* * *

><p>His name is Gojira or Godzilla if you prefer<p>

**Toho Institute of Science, Birth Island, December 8th 1996, 7:42am**

Dr. Yamane was walking with Miki at his side toward the 'enclosure' where the Gojirasaurus was sleeping in the right at the end of the room. As they walked; Dr. Yamane explained to Miki that the Gojirasaurus had been aggressive towards any scientist who went near him.

"So you believe that I can?" Miki said; looking through the window seeing the dinosaur as he rose from its slumber. "Well if he only pushes you around in a playful manner and does not roar fiercely at you. Yes, I believe you can." Dr. Yamane assured Miki.

"Well okay then… do you think he's hungry?" Miki asked the doctor. "There is a fridge over near the corner to your left. In there is my lunch, a delicious carp sandwich that my wife made for me and… hey, what are you doing?" Dr. Yamane was too preoccupied to notice Miki opening the fridge grabbing the sandwich that was sealed in kitchen foil and entering into the enclosure.

The Gojirasaurus looked up as the door on the side opened. He immediately got into a defensive stand, bearing his fangs and gave a low growl, to tell whoever is there that they better stay away. But when the 'threat' got into his view, he dropped his defense and just stared. It was her… how much he waited for her return, when he felt her present in his egg. Her pure and peaceful aura, how much he missed the feeling of it.

Miki stood at the other side of the room. She felt the feeling of the Gojirasaurus recognizing her. It was now waiting for her to recognize him. As she walk closer to him, the tail wriggling behind him wriggled faster, clearly happy to meet his 'mother' again. A happy chirp and he too walk to within arms reach of her. He then smelt the fish and brought his snout closer to her. Sniffing the scent that inside that… protective force shield?

"Hey, there 'little guy'. Sorry for letting you wait for me." Miki said to the Gojirasaurus. "Are you hungry?" Unwrapping the foil and throwing the sandwich towards him. In an instance he snapped closed his jaws, swallowing instantaneously.

Outside, Dr. Yamane look in horror as his lunch is being eaten by a dinosaur. He looked down on the ground. His very little hair covers over his eyes. "For science." Dr. Yamane whispered to himself, tears coming out of his eyes. "For science." He will never experience the delicious taste of his own sandwich.

The Gojirasaurus walks up to Miki; Miki stood motionless, still uncertain as to what would to happen. He got closer to her face and… gave her the biggest, wettest tongue that no one in the history of the world will ever receive. "Ah, no. Why? Why did you have to do that?" Miki cried in disgust as she was covered in dino slobber. However, she could not help herself laughing and having a big smile on her face. She got down onto the ground and following her motions; The Gojirasaurus did the same, but instead placed his head onto Miki's lap.

Dr. Yamane entered into the room, after sulking for ten minute to see the Gojirasaurus and Miki together in the center of the enclosure. The Gojirasaurus seeing the new face, left his face off Miki's lap, bared his teeth. It gave Miki a clear look at how big they are.

"It's alright; he is a friend of mine. He will not hurt us." Miki said, using her best soothing voice to calm him down. It worked and he placed his head back onto Miki's lap.

Dr. Yamane kept a safe distance, just to make sure he stayed on the Gojirasaurus' good side.

"Do you know where I was born, Dr. Yamane?" Miki asked Dr. Yamane as she started scratching behind the ear of the Gojirasaurus. To which he is enjoying it every much. "Yes, Odo Island." Dr. Yamane said. A silly question for her to ask; but maybe she is on to something.

"Did I ever talk about the legend of Gojira?" Miki asked. Eyes closed, experiencing the quietness besides from the sound of scales rubbing against her nails.

"No, But I have heard of it. In the 'old days' a giant sea monster called Gojira, lived around the sea areas surrounding the island. When the fishing was poor, the villagers sacrificed young virgins to appease the monster's hunger. I named the species Gojirasaurus because of that legend." Dr. Yamane said, watching the Gojirasaurus, continues getting pampered. "A beast that acted as the main source of balance for its ecosystem, a top predator that could swim the depths of the ocean as well as walking on land, unopposed unless by another Gojirasaurus. Is there a reason for the history lesson?"

"I've grown fed up with calling him 'the Gojirasaurus', so for now on, I would like to call him Gojira." Miki said. With that said she finished up with Gojira and along with Dr. Yamane walked back to the observation room. Gojira simply watched the two exit. Since the 'nice thing' has disappeared for the time being, it would be best just to rest, until she returns.

**Toho Institute of Science, 10:10am**

"Oh wow, that is amazing. A real-life dinosaur." A young man said. Staring though the window, watching the young dinosaur resting in 'his corner'. "The guy likes to rest doesn't he. I think this is his fourth sleep." "I believe that he is simple saving his energy, it's obvious to him that it's pointless to waste it." A woman in her late twenty's spoke. Another man was next to both of them as he was drawing the hatchling, with almost flawless accuracy. A second man, dressed in military uniform was watching the dinosaur with a steady eye.

Miki was sitting in a chair, with Dr. Yamane next to her. "These are to be the team members that are here to study Gojira alongside us." Dr. Yamane said, explaining to Miki why there are four new people in the room. "What happened to Dr. Kashiwagi, Dr. Minami and the others?" Miki asked. The original scientists that brought the egg in were no longer about.

"Dr. Kashiwagi was called back to the University of Tokyo. Dr. Minami said that he had other scientific projects with Volcanoes and the others agreed for me to work with some younger people." Dr. Yamane said, answering Miki's question.

"Alright then, so can I have your attention please?" Dr. Yamane said. The people present turned their attention to him. "Now I do not know who you guys are, I only know that you are here to assist me with the Gojirasaurus, or as my assistant here has called him Gojira. So, I ask for your names please, one at a time." Dr. Yamane said to the four newcomers.

The female of the group spoke first. "My name is Miyuki Otanashi, a molecular biologist of the United Nations and I have been assigned to research… Gojira. It is also an honor to work alongside you, Dr. Yamane and your assistant." She took a bow before sitting down on a chair next to her.

"I am Kazama Katsunori; I am here to make sure that all mechanical equipment is in check. Also, I think that Michael Crichton would flip if he saw that guy over there." Pointing over to where Gojira is resting. He then took at seat next to Miyuki.

"Greetings, I am Sergeant Shinichi Ozaki. I was placed here under the order of Colonel Gordon, to make sure that this research is under-control. It is for the protection of everyone on the island Miss Saegusa." He then took a chair that was on the right corner of the room.

"I understand Ozaki." Miki said, though she is uncomfortable with him being here. He is here to protect everyone in case something goes wrong.

"I guess I am the last one. My name is Kenichiro Terasawa, I am a Parapsychologist and with your permission Dr. Yamane. I would like to write a book about Gojira and about how dinosaurs like him survived the mass extinction in the Cretaceous Period."

"If that is alright with you Miki, this is a scientific breakthrough and would be best recorded." Dr. Yamane asked Miki. She is the 'mother' of Gojira so she has the final say.

"You are right Dr. Yamane, this needs to be recorded. You have my permission Kenichiro." Miki said. Kenichiro thanked Miki with much gratitude; he sat down next to Kazama.

"You are all valued members. I hope with the months we are together, we will get to know much about each other." Dr. Yamane said. Hoping for all of them to get along.

"Pardon me for saying this Miki." Kazama said, gaining Miki's attention. "I think there is something to say, another meaning of the word Gojira and I am sure Dr. Yamane here will back me up." "Alright then, what are you suggesting Kazama?" Miki asked, curious of what he is thinking.

"So we know that Gojira is a combination of both gorilla and whale and most international people did not understand it back when the Gojirasaurus was first discovered and they instead dubbed it as… um what was it called…?" "Ah yes, I remember it very well. The first fossil that I found was named Godzilla 'True King of the Dinosaurs' in America, simply because of its enormous size. Are you suggesting him be called Godzilla as well as Gojira?" Dr. Yamane asked the young man.

"Well yeah, I am. I mean when people see it, they are going to scream Godzilla, and… Ouch." Kazama was wacked in the back of the head by Miyuki. "Honestly sometimes I think you have not grown up ever since leaving Elementary School, you are literally the world's oldest teenager of twenty-seven." Miyuki said, shaking her head in disappointment.

"Hey if I may intrude into your bickering. Godzilla is still an infant, correct?" Kenichiro asked. "So he is to grow up into the largest predatory land animal or even bigger, because of the radiation he absorbed in the egg?"

Kenichiro is right; Godzilla is still just a hatchling, and is still to grow. Everyone turned their attention to the young dinosaur. Just what will he grow up into?

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, what is in store for the team and Godzilla? Well don't look at me I'm just making this up as I go along. (Lying) <strong>

**Miki living on Odo Island is an important factor that I will bring up in later chapters. I think I can do many things with the concept. **

**Thank-you all that have been around reading the story, it makes me believe I doing something right. Remember to review and I will see you all next time.**


	6. Size Troubles

**Sixth Chapter into Godzilla: Age of Monsters Ep1 Dawn of a New Age.**

**Godzilla is © Toho**

* * *

><p>Size Troubles<p>

**JDF Base, Birth Island, December 18th 1996, 6:45am**

Shinichi Ozaki has been keeping Colonel Gordon updated on Godzilla for the past few days. From day one Ozaki explained that Godzilla has an unbreakable bond with Miki, and deems everyone else as a threat. Not to him, but to Miki. It took seven days until Godzilla got around with the rest of us.

"So Miki named him Godzilla? A strange but fitting name." Gordon said. Sitting in his office looking through at some of the data sheets that Dr. Yamane and Miyuki have brought to him. "Yes sir. Though I think that she is treating him as a sort of pet." Ozaki stated. He is fearing that as the Godzilla grows his mind will become more primitive and will probably ignore Miki or worse. "Though I am interested in Godzilla as much as Dr. Yamane. These notes don't really explain what we need to know about him." Gordon signed, "How much larger is he going to get or how aggressive will he become?"

"Sir, are you planning to destroy Godzilla?" Ozaki asked.

"Only if Godzilla is to become a threat. Most of the scientists, like Dr. Yamane are saying the same things. He is the last of its kind and I agree with them. But this whole operation is under my responsibility and I will do what I must. Is there anything else to report?" "Everything you need to know are in those notes… However there is one problem that is arising." Ozaki admitted.

**Toho Institute of Science, 7:10am**

"Well I have to say Miki… the little guy… isn't little anymore. "What would you say?" Kazama stared at the young Godzilla looking down at the two.

In just ten days the youthful dinosaur has grown into almost 30 feet tall and 45 feet long. Many features on his body have changed. His snout has grown a little; his pupils have lost their roundness and replaced with a slit-like appearance. The dorsal plates on his back have grown bigger and sharper, with the middle section of his back larger than the rest. His skin texture has become darker and rougher. Beside from these drastic changes, he is still juvenile.

"He has been growing fast…" Miki agreed; a hint of worry in her voice. "Do you think that…?"

"He might not be around much longer?" Kazama said, realizing Miki's concern. "Though, maybe he is maturing as fast as his growth."

Godzilla leaned his head down towards Miki. Giving an affectionate sniff of the salty smell of the carps inside the cooler Miki has beside her. She grabbed and threw the two fish in the air. With fast reactions, Godzilla swallow them both whole. "At least he has the same appetite." Miki commented as she grabbed two more from the cooler. "It's amazing that he goes through a whole cooler every time, two if he's very hungry." She threw the next two fish up. Godzilla repeated his actions just as fast.

Inside the observation room, Dr. Yamane and Dr. Miyuki are typing up another bunch of data sheets, these notes discuss Godzilla's quick growth spurts. Meanwhile Kenichiro is doing another sketch on Godzilla, he has been doing this as a progression chart of Godzilla's size.

"It's amazing what the radiation is doing to him. Instead of burning away his skin or organs, it seems that the radiation has formed into some sort of new cell that is helping him boost in size." Dr. Yamane stated, as he looked into a microscope seeing the cells that he is describing.

"He's only days old Dr. Yamane and he is nearly as large as a fully grown Allosaurus. Just what is Godzilla becoming?" Dr. Miyuki asked. "I have no idea Miyuki; I can't answer this question. Though I can say this, all that is keeping this research controlled is Miki. She is the only one that can keep Godzilla in check; no matter how large he will get." Dr. Yamane said.

The automatic doors opened, Ozaki and Colonel Gordon entered in to the room. With the expression on the Colonel's face; it is easy to see that something is on his mind. He turns his attention to the two doctors then briefly looked through the window and saw just how big the seven foot tall infant had grown up into.

"Doctors, we need to talk." Gordon said. "It is about Godzilla's growth Colonel?" Dr. Miyuki asked. "Yes, I need everyone here for a discussion to deal with him and with his size." Gordon stated, walking up to the door of the enclosure.

"Colonel I would be very careful when entering. Godzilla doesn't go too kindly with new comers and especially when Miki is with him." Ozaki said. Though the Colonel has been through many hardships during his career, this was one thing the Colonel had not faced… so Ozaki thought.

Entering the room and gaining the attention of three occupants, Gordon looked up at Godzilla with a stern look, Godzilla doing the same; with him bearing his teeth, giving a low snarl and also curling his tail around Miki. Clearly he is ready to defend her with his life.

"I need to talk with both of you right this moment. Miki calm Godzilla down, I am not here to hurt him or you." Gordon said, keeping a good eye on Godzilla.

"What about me Colonel, do I not apply?" Kazama asked.

"Why not ask Godzilla? He is clearly more interested in protecting Miki." Gordon said in a 'bored' tone; clearly not interested in the 'oldest teenager' antics.

Miki, during the whole thing was uncomfortable. This is the first time meeting the Colonel and seeing him act unaffected by Godzilla's 'welcoming'. She feared what might happen if Godzilla goes for him. She looked up to Godzilla, Godzilla doing the same. She gave a big sigh.

"It's alright Godzilla; he is not here to harm me. All he wants is for me to come and talk, probably about you. I will be back, I promise." Miki said.

Godzilla, understanding from Miki's soothing voice and reason, swayed his tail away from her and walked away to his resting spot. Miki walked along with Kazama and Gordon towards the door.

**Toho Institute of Science, Conference Room, 8:14 am**

"You are doing what?!" Miki shouted in shock.

Miki, Yamane, Miyuki, Ozaki and Gordon were all in the conference room on the second level of the Institute. All of them are seated around the table; the discussion is clearly about Godzilla.

"We cannot keep him here." Ozaki said, supporting Gordon, "He can barely fit in the enclosure anymore. You clearly see that do you Miki."

"He'll be shipped to a larger location for him to move more freely and will not be seriously harmed in anyway." Gordon explained to the team. "Because of how much value he is to your research Dr. Yamane."

"Are you stating that the only reason he is here is because he has become a new toy to be experimented on?" Miki replied in anger. "He's a living being!"

"Miki calm yourself. I am in charge of this research program and I will never do anything to harm Godzilla." Dr. Yamane said. Hoping to reassure her that this was being done by them; not anyone else.

"May I remind you, Miss Saegusa; that this isn't a small reptile we are dealing with, nor is he even a saltwater crocodile; he's a dinosaur, a Gojirasaurus, the largest of all predators. I need to know just how dangerous he can become." Gordon said in a serious tone. "Why. In case there is the chance that Godzilla will become dangerous?" Miki questioned.

"I will do whatever it takes to protect the innocent; I already have many government officials breathing down on my neck asking for Godzilla's extermination. Gordon said. "But I have assured them that you and the others will 'contain' him." "I will go with him to the location." Miki said. Knowing that Godzilla would not like it if Miki was not in his sight, eyes and mind.

"Absolutely not." Gordon answered. "Even though you are a part of Dr. Yamane's team, you are still a civilian and where this location is located is restricted to anyone that is not a high graded military officer." "I too am against the plan Colonel Gordon, Miki is best being alongside Godzilla." Dr. Yamane said. "Godzilla will not let anyone get near unless Miki is close by."

"The reason is because Godzilla thinks Miki is his mother." Gordon sighed, this was getting out of hand. "This is insane… fair enough Miki Saegusa you are to come; but only for the trip. The rest of you are to continue your research, you are all dismissed." Everyone gave a nod and started exiting the building. But the Colonel needed to speak with Miki still. "Miki, a word please."

Miki stayed behind as everyone left, leaving her with Gordon.

"I understand that your bond with Godzilla is strong. However, there will be a time that you are to eventually leave him. He'll eventually being at an age where he doesn't need to be fed by hand." Gordon said, he wants to put this in the woman's mind to not be entirely attached to Godzilla. "I… understand, sir." Miki said, the immediate thought of the two separating is already playing on her mind.

"Very good, you may return back to him." With that said Miki left the conference room, leaving Gordon to his own thought.

* * *

><p><strong>And… Cut. Bag it and tag it. Chapter Six in done and dusted.<strong>

**Remember to review and I will have the next chapter done for next week.**


	7. Attack on Godzilla

**Seventh Chapter into Godzilla: Age of Monsters Ep1 Dawn of a New Age.**

**Godzilla is © Toho**

* * *

><p>Attack on Godzilla<p>

**JDF Military Base, Birth Island, December 20th 1996, 11:00pm**

The hanger doors on Hangar 74 open slowly, the large reptilian snout emerging first, followed by the large body that was now bearing a shade of charcoal grey. The dorsal spines were branching out and more jagged than before. The legs carrying the ever-growing Godzilla were muscular and well-formed; the tail has grown long and sinuous. Godzilla has grown to nearly 45 feet tall; his face has completely lost its childlike appearance and has grown into a more mature look.

Godzilla stops at the doorway, turning his head to the ground and sniffed around. He gave a low rumble at the rows of soldiers that were on either side of the path that leads from the hanger and the tanker at the end of the dock. The large tanker has big enough storage capability to house thousands of tons of oil or in this case a 55 feet long dinosaur, weighing 60 tons; it is to transport him to his next home. "Easy, Godzilla it's alright, just follow me." Miki talked softly to Godzilla, getting his attention. She takes a few steps away from Godzilla and to the tanker. Godzilla following the path Miki is taking with echoing footsteps. Every 10 feet she takes, Godzilla reaches her in four. "That's right." Miki continued. "Keep following me, nothing will happen to us." Well she jinxed Godzilla and her.

The crowd of soldiers were in shock. They had heard the stories of the beast but to see him up close, it is something out of this world. A giant behemoth that nothing in the world has ever seen; it is like something out of legends on mythical dragons. What is even more shocking, is that he is heeding the words of young twenty-two year old woman.

Amidst the crowd, however, a man clad in an entirely different military uniform stands, eyes away from Godzilla. He lifts up a radio to his ear, speaking in a subdued whisper. "Target exposed. Commence distraction and extraction."

Suddenly, a pair of bright lights cut through the night; the two focused beams of intense brightness shines directly in front of Godzilla's eyes. He gave a furious hiss, evading the beams. But they follow him shining again in his eyes; Godzilla gave a thunderous, echoing roar of rage.

Soldiers' evacuated their spots as the monstrous size feet started moving towards them. The entire operation has entered in chaos. Gordon moved towards the rest of team. "What's going on here?" Gordon shouted over the commotion. "Cuts the lights, who's the one responsible of this outrage!"

The radio receiver on his waist buzzed to life, the Colonel lifted it close to his ear.

"Colonel Gordon, I am sad to say that the United Nations has…charged their minds." A cold, male voice declared. "I am assuming command over this operation."

"Who are you? Identify yourself!" Gordon questioned, furious that someone went behind his back and declared an attack on Godzilla. The line went dead, leaving Gordon with no answer.

The sources of the blinding lights closed in. Miki squinted her eyes to see the culprits. The rotating blades of two Apache helicopters descended on both sides of Godzilla, shining their searchlights into his eyes. Godzilla roared fiercely, swiping his clawed hands blindly.

"Miki!" Dr. Yamane shouted over the copters, running as quickly he can go, up to her. "We have to get out here!"

One of the helicopters drew close to Godzilla. Locating it by its sound Godzilla lashed out with one clawed hand. Slashing the tail of the copter off, sending it spiralling out of control and crashing down on the ground. The second kept its distance, the light still beaming at his face. "It's blinding him! He can't see where he is going." Miki shouted.

Godzilla wondered around trying to get the lights off his face. His feet crashing into parked military jeeps and shipment containers; inside are missile pods. The pressure of Godzilla's feet crushing them caused them to rupture and explode with a sickening sound. Godzilla backed off confused of the cloud of red and black appearing in front of his face, though he remained unharmed. But still blinded by the copter. Gordon ran up to a turned over jeep, finding a megaphone, pulling it out of the wreckage and ran to a position that the pilots could see and hear him but away from the rampaging dinosaur. "This is Colonel Gordon of the JDF Birth Island Division. You are conducting an illegal action on this base. You are to identify yourself, land the copter down and immediately surrender!" He called out through the device. Unfortunately, his warning was ignored and the helicopter continued with its attack. A second addition of whirring, rotating blades of a third helicopter descended from the night sky, a Boeing CH-47 Chinook. The triple hook system underneath the copter releases a large net, the net descends, covering Godzilla's head and most of his upper body. Instantly a loud buzz and blinding burst of energetic light, a massive electric current shots around the net, electrifying Godzilla, who bellowed in agony.

Trying to remove the net off of him, his tail gets caught between a watch-tower, causing him to trip and crash into a hangar, with the sounds of tearing metal and the shaking thud of Godzilla hitting the ground.

"_Enough!_" Miki shouted all of a sudden, causing Dr. Yamane to back away almost tripping over his own cane. The doctor watched with concern at Miki's actions. Her hair flying around, her voice carrying an uncharacteristic tone of rage and absolute fury. "_Get away from him!_"

Dr. Yamane gasps in horror at Miki's behaviour and tone. 'This is not Miki, even when she is angry, she does not carry rage the sounds more like…' Dr. Yamane turned his attention as Godzilla remove himself from the wreck hanger going for an attack on the Boeing.

Dr. Yamane came to the conclusion that the link Miki Saegusa and Godzilla shared has grown to the strength that they can connect their feelings with one another. He turned to look at Miki and the enraged expression on her face. This is not feelings of Miki; this is the feelings of Godzilla. It is now clear to Dr. Yamane that Godzilla is thinking the copters are enemies, to him and Miki; and he would not accept it. He will fight back.

Godzilla clearly annoyed with the electrical net, grabbed it with his claws and with a sharp tug, tore the net to pierces like strings. The dorsal spines on his back individually flashed neo blue; a bright light starts to appear inside his jaw. In an instance a beam of blue concentrated radiation burst out of his mouth, heading straight for the Apache. The pilot quickly ejecting himself out of the vehicle before it was destroyed, blowing up it shredded shrapnel and motor parts.

Before Godzilla could fire another beam at the Boeing, three missiles were launched from the sea, arcing above everyone else and flying straight for Godzilla and collided onto his head. But instead of bursting into flames, a cloud of white gas surrounded his head. Miki watched in horror as Godzilla furious snarl become a rumble, and then a growl… before a groan of exhaustion and anger, he started staggering across the air-stripe, swaying woozily.

Miki felt light-headed… It was like her mind has turned off and she is swaying around a gentle fog. She felt tired and weak in her muscles; her arms and legs felt heavy, her head swimming in emptiness. Her eyes began to droop and with no desire to open.

She could see the blurred figure of Dr. Yamane shouting towards hers. 'Why am I feeling this, why am I so tired…' Miki's thoughts were ceased and fell onto the ground at the same time as Godzilla crashed down to the ground and she slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>Who did this! Who dares to attack Godzilla, I kill them.<strong>

**That's Chapter Seven and we are getting close to the end. Maybe three more and I have one completed story, how exciting.**

**Thank-you; to everyone that have stuck around. Remember to review and I will be back with a new chapter.**


	8. Kaiju Breakout

**Eighth Chapter of Godzilla: Age of Monsters Ep1.**

**Godzilla is © Toho**

* * *

><p>Kaiju Breakout<p>

**Toho Institute of Science Infirmary, Birth Island, December 26 1996, 2:46 pm**

'White ceiling; why does it have to be a white ceiling. Could they not have coloured it into something more welcoming.' Miki gave a groan of pain as she came out of her unconsciousness, narrowing her eyes at the bright light coming from the ceiling lights. Clearly from the welcoming sight, she is back in the infirmary, though… what happened? She remembers last that it was night, she was outside with many people and she was leading Godzilla somewhere… Godzilla! What happened to Godzilla!

Miki gasped shock as she remembered what happened, sitting upright on the bed; gaining the attention of everyone in the room. "Careful now Miki, you took a nasty tumble." Dr. Yamane informed her. Miki looked around the room to see everyone, including Colonel Gordon. "What happened? How long was I this time?" Miki asked. "Well… You have been out for about six days, you have missed Christmas. Though I'm sorry to say but…" Kazama stopped to allowing Gordon to speak. "To put it simply, the facility was infiltrated and I…" It seems even Gordon cannot find the right words to say. A dead silence filled the room.

"What happened to Gojira? Please… tell me." Miki pleads, she already fears the answer; she just needs confirmation. "You tell her," Kenichiro turned to Dr. Yamane, "We all agreed that you are to tell her." Dr. Yamane cleared his throat and look at his assistant, just seeing the pain in her eyes. She is already suffering, she does not need anymore… but she has asked and he will reply. "Whoever was behind the attack…"Dr. Yamane started, "They knew what they were doing, and… they have captured Godzilla." He looked down; he cannot bear seeing her cry. He can already hear her started to cry.

"We have to find him!" Miki said without any hesitation, tears running down her face. "She has a point." Kazama said, agreeing with Miki. "I mean, how hard is it to find a dinosaur?"

"Before we decide on what course of action we are to take. What was it that caused Miki to black out?" Ozaki asked confused to why she went unconscious. "It must have been the link that she shares with Godzilla." Miyuki answered. "So whatever might happen to Godzilla, will be reflecting through her mind." "So perhaps Godzilla is awake now. I might be able to search for him through our link." Miki said, determine to find him.

"That might not be easy; we have recently captured and interrogated the pilots that were flying the Apaches." Gordon said. "Though we got very little info from them, what they stated is that whoever is in charge of this attack, are long gone… unless" "Is there something on your mine Colonel?" Ozaki asked. Gordon walked to the window and stared out to the sea, there is something on his mind; and he cannot believe that the United Nations decided to go this course. "I may believe I know who might be responsible.' Gordon said. Miki looked up to the man with hope. "I am to go through some old files. Once Miki is capable of walking, meet me in the conference room." Gordon then left the room, leaving everyone to their own thoughts as to what he may be onto.

**Toho Institute of Science Conference Room, 5:13pm**

Gordon is surrounded by old case files, all bearing the same logo a classified military organization, used by the United Nations, to deal with… unnatural threats. Gordon sighed, picking up a case file that has a code name written on the front; 'INFANT ISLAND'. Gordon could not help but let a small chuckle out; oh he knows this case very well.

The knocking on the door broke Gordon's concentration, giving permission for them to come in, Dr. Yamane, a rested Miki and the rest entered. Sitting around the table, Gordon showed the files to the team, though keeping 'INFANT ISLAND' to himself. "U.N.K.C.C." He announced, as one of the files was shown around, with the code name 'CREATION', "United Nations Kaiju Countermeasure Centre."

"Well, I have never heard of them." Kazama said. Everyone else too, had a confused expression at hearing the name, well except for Dr. Yamane. "That the point of being classified. It's a classified organization and when I mean classified I am talking about a level, that even those with high ranking and code-word clearance cannot grant access." Gordon said, explaining the seriousness behind U.N.K.C.C. "The only reason why I know of them is because I was once involved with their type of situation and that was way before I became who I am today." "What were the situations you dealing with sir?" Ozaki asked, "Also, Kaiju? Are you saying that Godzilla isn't the first mutated creature?"

"You're correct Ozaki," Gordon said. "Shortly after World War II; both America and the U.S.S.R started attempting building more powerful nuclear weapons, which I am sure you all know as the Nuclear Arms Race. But during the course of their race, creature started appearing all over the world, mutated by the radiation. This also led to many 'rumors' of rampaging monsters and also to inspire many creature films in the 50's."

"So, The Deadly Mantis?" Kazama asked. "That is correct." Gordon answered. "Them?" Kazama asked again. "Are you going to ask anymore movie trivia of me or are you to allow me to finish up?" Gordon asked Kazama in a serious tone. Kazama mouth stopped moving after that. "We get the idea." Miyuki replied, "But if this was happening all those years ago, someone must have found out about…" "Most of those events happened forty years ago," Gordon said, "It was different back then. But there was always the possibility that some of the creature have survived."

"Or more have been created." Dr. Yamane spoken, getting everyone attention. "The U.N.K.C.C. was formed to keep an eye out for any signs of Kaiju activities, in case any more were to appear. It seems that they have decided to make themselves useful when Godzilla turned up." "Dr. Yamane did you work for U.N.K.C.C.?" Kenichiro asked. Miki looked at the doctor in confusion. What was Dr. Yamane and Colonel Gordon's connection with U.N.K.C.C.? "That will be for another time." Dr. Yamane said. "But for now. Colonel Gordon any suggestion to what might happen to Godzilla?"

"I wish I knew Dr. Yamane." Gordon answered, "They would either study him, try to control, use him as a weapon, or…" Gordon hesitated saying, maybe because of Miki being in view. "Neutralize him."

**?, Northern Pacific Ocean, 8:55pm**

A large tanker travels across the ocean, cutting through the water reaching who knows where. The tanker was unremarkable, but that is just for disguise. Inside; in a massive storage space, surrounded by gigantic transparent polymer walls, Godzilla stirred awake and checks around himself to see his new surroundings. Sniffing the air, Godzilla immediately notice that he is not picking up Miki's scent. This place is unrecognizable to him and the scents that he can pick up are unfamiliar, meaning to him that they are a threat.

Inside a small observation room looking down at the mutant dinosaur are two people with another seated down typing down on a computer. All dressed in black military uniforms, with the small logo of some sort of creature with a target locked on to it. "Sir, creature is awake." One of the observers announced. "This is the second time it awoken. The prediction of it regaining conscious is way off; the scientist stated that it would be out for at least another week."

"Then knock that thing out again." A figure seated said. "This time make sure it stays down! We lost two copters to that creature last time." The figure returned his attention to the computer. On its screen are many files showing Godzilla growing and the team info folders, the little girl that bonded with the beast makes the figure even more disgusted.

Automated doors slid open and five modified MRLS Launchers rose up into position each carrying ten tranquilizers missiles. All of them lighted up and fired at Godzilla, particle his upper body and face. However, this time Godzilla is not to fall. Ducking his down allowing the missiles to fly overhead, he charges forward; crushing down three of them with his feet, then using his tail like a whip destroy the other two. His action was causing the entire ship to sway.

Alarms started blearing as personnel's around the ship were being off footed and traveling down the passage ways as doors and the tanker leans to the right. It doesn't also help that many military vehicles were also beginning to slide, causing more chaos. Godzilla noticing the swaying of the ship stepped back causing the ship to regain balance. But that just caused more disaster for everyone else.

With his footing now flat; Godzilla raised himself up to full height, he was tall enough that the people in observation could see the back of his neck. Clearly he had another growth spurts during his imprisonment. His spinal plates start flashing and a short burst of blue energy ripped through the wall; enough damage for him to tear through. Godzilla gave a low growl of anger; he had enough being in here. Godzilla charged; tearing the wall as he began his straight path of busting open every walls and destroying any military vehicles and weapons that stand in his way.

Finally reaching the hull of the ship, Godzilla slammed right through it and plunging into the water, and allowing thousand liters of water to flow into the ship like if a tidal wave came. Outside Godzilla raised his head out of the water to see the ship suffer again; giving it a small roar Godzilla submerged himself, shooting away with a quick swish of his tail.

Inside the ship, large emergency doors started closing down on areas that had water it. Millions Yen of Military equipment was now gone and panicked personnel's are still escaping the crashing waves of water. In the observation lookout, the two that were observing Godzilla were typing down on computers the emergency breached protocols. While the central figure remained calm, watching with cold eyes as the final sliding plates of metal cover up the damaged hole on the side of the ship. The mission is a failure.

Godzilla is free.

* * *

><p><strong>That is chapter eight done; I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.<strong>

**All reviews are welcomed. **

**P.S There might be a small delay for the next chapter for I am moving from one end of the country to the other. So if I do not update the next time around you know why.**


	9. Operation Link-Line

**Ninth Chapter of Godzilla: Age of Monsters Ep1 Dawn of a New Age **

**Thank-you all for waiting, I hope you had happily celebrated New Years with no problems.**

**Godzilla is © Toho**

* * *

><p>Operation Link-Line<p>

**Toho Institute of Science Mess Hall, Birth Island, December 27th 1996, 1:25pm**

Miki sat alone in the Mess Hall with a half-eaten tempura in front of her. Her head propped up on her right hand, her mind deep in thought. She was not feeling hungry, this was probably all she ate today. She just could not help it; she misses the warmth and compassion that she felt through the link with Godzilla every day and now that he is gone, all she can feel is cold and bitterness of her ever growing guilt.

She was not only imprinted in Godzilla's heart; he trusted her, cared for her and protected her. Nearly everything that he did was for her; and when he needed her the most on that night, she did nothing but stood by like a spectator watching a game and she hates herself for that.

"Still upset Miss Saegusa?" The voice of Kazama spoke, breaking her train of thought. Miki looked up to see Kazama standing to her left. "Well guess what?" "Look Kazama, I am not in the mood for any of your jokes right now." Miki said in an inattentively tone. "Well I sure you're going to like this one." Kazama answers Miki with enthusiasm and sat beside her, "What if I am to tell you that this morning sighting of a giant 'black iceberg' was seen traveling across the Philippine Sea. Can you hazarded a guess who it is?" "Godzilla." Miki gasped in excitement. 'He must have escaped the U.N.K.C.C. and is coming back.'

"Well who else could it be?" Kazama said. "Now for a bit of bad news; the higher ups want us to either capture him or destroy him. Good news is we went for the 'capture' option." "So that means…" Miki said, fearful in case she was wrong.

"Well that means, if all goes well. We can have G-man back in our hand… or, well, will be in his hands. I mean he is able to grab hold the tail of helicopter, I sure he is capable to do that with us." Kazama said, recalling when Godzilla swiped the apache out of the air. "The point is that you are still going to be able to look out for him." "Yes!" Miki said with pure happiness and gave Kazama a quick hug and started racing out of the Mess Hall; she then stopped at the door and turned back to Kazama. A thought in her mind. "But how are we do that?"

"That is where you come in." Kazama said, "With your link with him, you could probably lead him to us." Miki just stood there dazed. It was so obvious; why did she not think of this before. Guess drowning yourself in sorrow gets rid of your judgment, reason and thought. "Well what are we waiting for, let us get started." Kazama got up and walked out the door with Miki.

"Wait a minute… G-man?" Miki questioning Kazama's nickname he gave to Godzilla. "G-man." Kazama answered. "The perfect the name for a guy like him. For he is the Big-G. A lean, mean, green fighting machine!"

"You do know he is not actually green, remember." Miki reminded Kazama.

**JDF Military Base, December 31st 1996, 11:10pm**

A cool breeze flows through the moonless night. The ocean was calm with little moment; everything beyond the base was calm and quiet. The base however, is in full swing. Jeeps towing giant search lights to set destinations, parking and turning them on the bright lights shined through the night sky. Soldiers were lining up at the docks, weapons in arms. Everyone at the base was getting ready for Godzilla's return.

Miki was sitting down at the end of a pier, with everyone else behind her. Miki was meditating, clearing her mind of anything that might disrupt her. Dr. Yamane watches the ocean to see any signs of Miki's 'child', nothing yet. "Is Miki sure she can do this?" Miyuki whispered into Dr. Yamane's ear. "Miki is confident that she can track Godzilla down with their link." Dr. Yamane quietly spoke back.

"So we want to bring Godzilla back here?" Kenichiro asked quietly. "Is this not going to be dangerous?" Kenichiro did bring up a good point, they could have easily followed the original plan and taken Godzilla to the secret island, but they were pressed for time and have to contain him or else the government would brought U.N.K.C.C. back in the fray.

"Don't worry, I'll find you a crate you can hide in." Kazama said, reassuring Kenichiro that he has his back… in a sort Kazama way. "Yeah, thanks… that will help me." Kenichiro 'thanked'.

While the two 'discussed' what would be a suitable hiding place; Miki drifted her eyes shut for the last time. The world around her slips away from her senses, the sound of the waves crashing into the pier was replaced by the buzzing of peoples thoughts; everyone's thoughts within in a hundred meter radius of Miki was been read. She can tell that many are frighten and angry that Godzilla is returning, but it is for his own good. Miki then concentrated to remove all the thoughts and focus on what is most important, the Link.

Immediately she was surrounded by water and travelling fast, it was clear that she is seeing through the eyes of Godzilla. The sensation of familiarity, love and warmth that Godzilla provided her those days they spent together are welcomed back to her. Sending a mental impulse message to Godzilla to come back to her, her answer came as quickly. Godzilla is on course, he is coming back to Miki.

Then, with a sudden rush, Miki was back on the pier. Her mind still spinning from the flows of emotion Godzilla carries. Getting up to her feet and turning around to greet the team. "Miki, are you alright?" Dr. Yamane asked, Miki still was shaken up by the link; needed to relax herself to be stable. "What happened?"

"Godzilla," Miki said with glee. "Godzilla is coming."

"Then this is the plan we are to operate." Gordon reminded Miki. They were now standing in front of a jeep, they all agreed that it is probably not a wise idea to stand on a pier with a mutant dinosaur charging for them. "Godzilla is to arrive and you are to lead him into that hangar. From there we will do what we originally intended."

"So what of the soldiers?" Miki asked. "Only as a last resort, I promise you." Gordon reassures Miki.

"So when is your scaly 'child' turning up?" Ozaki asked. Miki closed her mind a brief minute and then turn her head to where Ozaki is. "Any minute, right now." Miki checked.

Outside of the mouth of the harbor a large shadow coming from underneath the ocean waves appears. Then surfacing are three rows of spines heading for the pier that the team was on; the spines crashes through it showering the water with planks and splinters. The ocean surface starts to bulge; the water pushes sideways as an enormous shape begins to show. Immediately, everyone that was present felt that something is amiss. Godzilla had been large before, but what was in their sights now was nothing sort of gargantuan. As the water and sea foam cascaded down the sides of the leviathan, all eyes went up… a long way up.

The mammoth head has become more reptilian, a long snout with thick, and slightly light-grey ridges above the blazing orange eyes. Scales are now dark charcoal grey, well-developed arms are tucked close to his barrel-chest, the tail has grown out in major length, nearly as long as the monster's body height. The dorsal spines have branched out into the shapes of maple leaves, all in different heights, the highest must be at least twenty meters. But from all these changes, nothing compares to his height. Now standing at over three hundred and thirty three feet tall and is five hundred and fifty seven feet from the tip of his snout to the end of his tail, he has truly has become a monster.

Godzilla sniffed the air, turning his gargantuan head down to Miki. "General." Ozaki called to Gordon. "I think that Godzilla had another growth spurt!" Gordon could help but stare in awe, "Then I hope this is his last." Gordon said.

Godzilla took a thundering footstep out of the water, the muscly leg slamming onto the concrete that lay before him, the earth shook when making impact and the concrete cracks under the pressure. Godzilla's attention was interrupted when he swung his head to spot multiple MRLS launchers, those he saw on the large cage, targeting at his location… at Miki's location!

"No…" Miki gasped, feeling Godzilla's rage burning in her mind.

Godzilla gave a thunderous earth-shattering roar, and started heading for them. Seeing Godzilla's path, soldiers ran out of his way. "What's the matter with him, why is heading that way?!" Miyuki shouted over the deafening noise. "I think he is after those missile launchers, he must remember them and think they are to attack him again." Miki yelled.

Godzilla rose himself up to make himself look bigger… even though he is already gigantic, but you know animal instincts. He lets a low, savage snarl at the target. "This is not going to end well." Kazama said fearfully. Godzilla lets lose another roar of anger and prepares to attack.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine is done; time for me to rest. One more chapter and this Episode is done I am so excited. Please I have been loving the comments I have been given and I have enjoyed writing to everyone.<strong>

**In case anyone is confused about Godzilla's appearance. I have chosen the design of Godzilla from Godzilla X Mechagodzilla/ Tokyo S.O.S It is a personal favorite of mine.**

**Review in the box below and next week, the final chapter of Godzilla: Age of Monsters Ep1 Dawn of a New Age. Titled: Nature can never be Tamed **

**P.S This story has reached over one thousand views. 1000 Views! I am shocked to see this amount. Thank-you! Thank-you All!**


	10. Nature can never be Tamed

**This is it the final chapter and I have enjoyed myself during the course of progression. I hope everyone else is enjoying this story and thank-you for all that has read.**

**So without further ado, this is Chapter Ten of Godzilla: Age of Monsters Dawn of New Age.**

**Godzilla is © Toho**

* * *

><p>Nature can never be Tamed<p>

**JDF Military Base, Birth Island, December 31st 1996, 11:10pm**

Soldiers watch in horror as Godzilla's massive tail came snapping forward at the MRLS launchers. The sound of the tail slamming down, the crunching sound of metal and the fireball that happened after, echoes through the night. That gave many people the human reaction to either fight or flight, most decided to take the flight route while a few chose to fight.

Apache helicopters started firing missiles down Godzilla's dorsal spines, a pair of tanks boomed to life, missiles and tank shells collide onto Godzilla's sides in bursts of fire. The raging monster spun around to meet eye to eye with one of the apaches; the man was luckily enough to eject out of the doomed copter as Godzilla uses he enormous jaw to destroy it. Godzilla then hunches himself down to spot a tank rolling in his direction, the spines glow blue as the drivers, seeing what the beast is doing start to climb out of the tank and scramble away. A blue beam then came upon the tank blowing up on impact; bursting into flames, chucks of twisted, burning metal flew over the heads of panicked shouts.

"Miki!" Dr. Yamane shouted as loud as he possibly can, over the chaos of the carnage. "Call Godzilla, let him be reminded of you."

"Yeah Miki!" Kazama yelled as Godzilla's tail swung over their heads, for it to land on a bunch of shipping containers. "You're the mum, so lay down the law!" He and Kenichiro ducked as a stray missile came colliding into the radio tower above them.

Miki reached one hand forward, a massive chunk of building suddenly slowed down in the air as she has her other hand on her head. Using her physic abilities to slow it down, Kazama and Kenichiro escaped. As soon as they were out of the way, Miki let go of her physic 'bind' on the wreckage, and it fell down with a crash.

"They are right, I must stop him." She spoke to herself, running to where the Colonel is helping a soldier get out of a turned over vehicle. "Colonel Gordon! Tell your men to stop firing; I could maybe get Godzilla's attention on me and tell him to stop."

Gordon picked up his radio, turns his attention to Godzilla as he gave another roar. Turning his attention back to his radio he called the order. "All remaining personal, you are to cease fire and pull back to hangars, I repeat cease fire and fall back." Gordon turns his attention on Miki; how much he wants to blame her for this happening. But even with Miki's abilities Gordon fears she cannot control Godzilla's actions. Godzilla chose to attack because he thought he was threatened.

The sounds of machine guns and the explosions of missiles ceased and soldiers were retreating into the remaining hangars. Godzilla, seeing the commotion turns his attention to a group of soldiers and gave a low snarl ready to finish them off.

"Godzilla!" Miki shouted, cupping her hands around her mouth to give her voice extra loudness. "Enough… Stop It!" Godzilla stopped his assault, turning his attention to her, lowering his enormous head down towards the tiny girl. Everyone, from the soldiers and scientists that remain, watches in silences as Miki took a step forward, placing her hand on Godzilla's bottom chin, Godzilla greeting her with a low rumble.

"It's ok." Miki said softly rubbing against Godzilla's scales. "Godzilla, I am sorry… but you have to go." Trying to hold back tears she continued. Godzilla looked upon her with confusion and curiosity. Miki knowing from his expression that he is having a hard time understanding what she is trying to say to him. "Go to the water." Miki trying out her best 'mother' voice. "Go to the water."

Godzilla looks behind to see the ocean, he turns his attention back to Miki and gave her a huff and what also seems like a nod. Miki heard for the first time since Godzilla's hatching, his voice.

"_I understand… mother"_

His voice so deep and mature, it is amazing that it is the same as the childlike voice she once heard. Godzilla rises up to his full height and headed for the bay, leaving behind the destruction he has caused. Stepping into the rolling waves, passing in a sprays of white surf, Godzilla submerges into the ocean vanishes into the deep, dark, indigo blue.

Gordon and the team walked over to where Miki stood, Gordon looked to where Godzilla was last seen. "Gone." He said, with a hint of irritation in his voice. Dr. Yamane turns himself to look at the Colonel. Gordon noticing the doctor looking at him. "Godzilla is not good or bad, his actions and judgements are that of an animal or of that of a hurricane or tidal wave." Dr. Yamane spoke to Gordon. "I believe that we must treat him like that… A force of nature."

Gordon sighed, knowing that he cannot do anything against Godzilla. "I guess Man's arrogance of thinking he can control nature and not nature control him get clouded when a situation like this happens… still it has been sixty years since the last one." Gordon said to Dr. Yamane.

"Then we must prepare ourselves for their return." Dr. Yamane said, watching the last of Godzilla's dorsal spines disappear into the water.

**Toho Institute of Science, January 1st 1997, 6:48am**

The sun rose above the wreckage of the JDF Base; construction vehicles are being used to clean up the debris from last night's rampage. The charred and mangled pieces of destroyed military vehicles and weaponry are being hauled out by trucks and cranes. Inside, the team are debriefing as to what is to happen to Godzilla.

"There is no way that anyone is going to let this slide, I can already feel the United Nations officials bearing down onto me." Gordon commented to Miki, who standing by a window looks out towards the horizon. "There is a three hundred foot tall mutated dinosaur out there. Nobody can hide that for long."

"He won't go far." Miki answered with certainly. "Is there anything that we can do?"

"Not at this moment, no. Unless he is to turn up again." Gordon answered. "Even so, even if we have every military forces around world to go against Godzilla, I believe he has grown too powerful. Even if we have access to an atomic weapon; I do not want to even know what he might become."

"So the Big-G is now an indestructible monster of mass destruction, damn!" Kazama said, realising what the situation has become.

"Those are not the main points." Miki interrupted angrily. "So what that Godzilla has grown large, that doesn't have anything to what his emotions, feeling, rights or… or anything!"

"Miki enough!" Relax your mind." Dr. Yamane said in a 'fatherly' tone. A tone that he rarely uses. "We all understand your concerns, it is you who needs to understand that what happened in the last month is a new beginning." Dr. Yamane walked to a window to see the rising sun. "The Age of Monsters has arisen once again."

* * *

><p><strong>That is that Godzilla: Age of Monsters Ep1 Dawn of a New Age is now official completed.<strong>

**I give my thanks to everyone. A special thanks to those who gave their time to review.**

**Next time: Godzilla Age of Monsters Ep2 Daikaiju and Men (originality at its finest) **


End file.
